


Gretchen's Bike

by Midnightcat1



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sequel, This Brain for Hire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Gretchen smiled as she followed her friends and their bikes to school. Recess This Brain for Hire sequel.





	Gretchen's Bike

I don't own Recess characters.

 

Gretchen smiled as she followed her friends and their bikes to school. She remembered doing quite a bit of homework for other kids in order to earn money for the bike. How was she supposed to know other children were going to fail tests? Ah yes. Never actually studying.   
At least she was able to give everyone a refund and they could buy Red Rocket. 

Gretchen started to glance at the bike. She continued to smile. After arriving at school, she dismounted Red Rocket. *I'll always love Red Rocket.* 

A downpour caused Red Rocket to rust and Gretchen's wide eyes. 

 

THE END


End file.
